tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Unholy Night
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Dark Cousin" | next = "The Coat Hanger" }} "Unholy Night" is the eighth episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann and written by James Wong. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, December 5th, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, a murderous Santa Claus named Leigh Emerson is admitted to Briarcliff Manor after having killed a local family after losing his "Christmas spirit". Sister Mary Eunice decides to decorate the common room for Christmas and has the patients help with Christmas Tree ornaments. Lana Winters and Kit Walker finally get the upper hand on Doctor Thredson and chain him up. Kit needs him alive however to prove his innocence. Doctor Arden prepares to dispose of Grace Bertrand's body, but has a shocking visitation. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 2ATS08. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Lehmann and his first episode from season two. He previously directed "Smoldering Children". * Actor David Hutchison is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong and the second and final episode from season two. He previously wrote "Tricks and Treats". * First appearance of Ian McShane as Leigh Emerson. Ian is the second actor who was a regular on the HBO series Deadwood to appear on this season of American Horror Story. The first was Robin Weigert who appeared in "Tricks and Treats". On Deadwood, Ian McShane played Al Swearengen while Robin Weigert played Calamity Jane. * This is the second appearance of Mother Superior Claudia. She appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)". She appears next in "The Coat Hanger". * This is the second and final appearance of Nurse Blackwell. She appeared last in "Dark Cousin". * This is the fourth appearance of Alma Walker. She appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". She appears next in "Spilt Milk". * Frank McCann dies in this episode. He makes a cameo recap appearance in "The Coat Hanger". Allusions * The title of this episode, "Unholy Night", is taken from the Christmas carol "O Holy Night" by Adolphe Adam in 1847. Quotes * Mary Eunice McKee: That mean old Grinch tossed out all our ornaments. So, we'll need to improvise. Mister Deakins. You wear dentures, don't you? .... * Frank McCann: Doctor, I've been thinking... * Arthur Arden: You want to be careful, Frank. That can be dangerous. .... * Mary Eunice McKee: I know you were a petty criminal, thrown in jail for shoplifting a loaf of bread, and while you were in there, the jailers went caroling in the cell block, and five men held you down and took your virginity. Well... the first one did. The others took your dignity, and your self-esteem, and... most importantly... your Christmas spirit. .... * Mary Eunice McKee: Now... I have work to do, and you're either with me, or you're against me. And if you're against me, even God can't help you. See also External Links * * * * * * "Unholy Night" at the AHS Wiki ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Unholy Night Category:O Holy Night Category:Adolphe Adam Category:American Horror Story Category:Christmas/Episodes